Destiny's Path-01
by MoonGoddess
Summary: Trunks, Gohan, Goten and 17 enroll in the scouts' school. There is a new enemy. Trunks sees that the girls are weak so he takes them to Capsule Corps where he and the others train them.....


Destiny's Path

By: MoonGoddess

Author's Note:

I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ ok? Trunks, Goten, Gohan and 17 come to the Sailor's school. Trunks, Goten, Gohan and 17 are 16 as are the inner and outer scouts. This takes place some where in the middle of Sailor Moon Super S and after the Android Saga. I made the scouts go to Mugen High because Crossroads High burnt down in one of the Heart snatchers rampages.

*!*!*!*!*

Mina was walking to school. She saw four guys up ahead of her in the Mugen High School uniform. She continued to walk. When she reached the classroom, Ms. Haruna's room, she saw Serena and Amy along with Ms. Haruna in the room.

"Serena's actually early?" Mina took her seat in the middle of the 2nd-to-last row.

"I know! I nearly had a heart attack!" Ms. Haruna said as the other students, the new kids and Raye and Lita entered.

"Serena's early?" Lita sat in the seat in front of the vacant seat by Mina.

"I know! I nearly had a heart attack!" Mina whispered. One of the new kids with lavender hair and blue eyes sat by Mina.

"Yo! Mina! Pass this to Raye." Amarah nudged Mina from her position in the last row. Mina turned and took the note stretching over the new kid's desk in the process.

"Lita pass this to Raye from Amarah." Mina nudged the brunette in front of her. Lita nodded. Raye got the note and after reading it she burst out laughing, right in the middle of one of Ms. Haruna's 'Polite is always right' speeches. Ms. Haruna glared at Raye.

"Miss Hino. Do you have something to share with the class?" Raye looked up at Ms. Haruna's angry form. She shook her head.

"Now as I was saying we have four new students. Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Trunks." The boy sitting beside Mina stood.

"I have no name but if you must call me something call me 17." A guy sitting beside Raye with raven black hair and green eyes stood.

"I'm Goten." A cute guy sitting by Trista stood. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes.

"And I'm Goten's brother Gohan." The boy by Hotaru stood. He had spiky black hair like his brother's and blue eyes.

"Now that that's over, class please open your algebra textbooks to page 209, exercise 26b." Ms. Haruna said as Mina's textbook and pens and pencils clattered to the floor.

"Shit!" Mina cursed to herself although Ms. Haruna and her sensitive Teacher ears heard this.

"Did you just say 'shit' Miss Aino?" Ms. Haruna advanced on her new prey. Mina stared intently at her friends.

"SHIT!" Trista, Amarah, Michelle, Hotaru, Lita, Amy, Serena and Raye coursed. The teacher turned to them.

"Aino, Hino, Kino, Mizuno, Tsukino, Meiou, Ten'ou, Kaioh, Tomoe report to detention after school."

"What the HELL?" Amarah asked storming out of the classroom followed by the other scouts.

"DAMNIT! I AM NOT STAYING FOR ANY DAMN DETENTION!" Lita raged as the scouts walked out of school towards Amarah's car. ((AN: In my story legal driving age is 16.)) They drove towards The Shinto Shrine.

*!*!*!*!*

~* After School *~

Trunks stared at the desk the blond haired angel last sat at. He remembered when she and her friends had stormed out of the classroom.

"I wonder who the raven haired girl next to me was." 17 said.

"I don't know." Trunks and the others were passing the arcade when a scream erupted from the park. Trunks and the others went to the source and found five sailor suited girls fighting a monster.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" the one in orange yelled. Her power was sent back towards her. The power hit the girl and her form was thrown at Trunks' feet. Trunks gasped. It was the girl from class! One by one the other girls were thrown out of the fight.

"I will not let you hurt these innocent girls!" Trunks transformed into SSJ Trunks and sent a heavy blast towards the monster instantly killing it. He walked over to Mina and checked for a pulse. He took her in his arms and flew towards Capsule Corps…

How did I do? This is my FIRST time as an author ya know…


End file.
